


The Next Step

by RowenKuro



Series: Steps [2]
Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenKuro/pseuds/RowenKuro
Summary: Scorpius/Sikozu - Sequel to First Steps. Takes place during Episode [4 x 14] Twice Shy. Scorpius and Sikozu are on their way to defeat the Wolaxian Arachnid





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A continuation to my first fic, First Steps. Please review and comment. I appreciate the feedback.
> 
> This is a Scorpius/Sizoku fanfic. Takes place during Twice Shy - Episode [4 x 14]
> 
> I might post out a sequel to this fic too. Ending the episode ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Farscape does not belong to me in any way.

He probably much rather his Scarren personality die with him right now. Hiding behind the column as Scorpius rages out in the open and exposed doesn't suit well with Sizoku, but right now, they are left with no other options.

They were on their way to trap the Wolaxian Arachnid that threatens the lives of the crew and right now, Scorpius is losing whatever every bit of self control he has. Becoming bait for a dangerous creature would always be a risky plan, he doubts that he would survive this if he had to put his life in the hands of a defeated John Crichton. He can only hope to be saved by the Kalish girl he has in his arms now as they race in search of the deadly creature.

Sikozu tightens her grip around Scorpius as he began to spasm uncontrollably as they walk through tiers. Saliva and spittle comes splashing out as he growls and snarls at nothing.

'Scorpius, I promise, I will help you all I can from this day onward. Please, please don't hurt yourself anymore,' she begged in her mind.

His pace is slowing down, that's not a good sign, she noted.

"S-Scorpius," she voiced.

He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her, growling.

She gulped and gathered her wits.

"Here is good enough, Arachnid, close by. Stop here,"

He ignored her yelp as she was set down next to a column.

Still snarling, he stated. "Stay-here-don't-move,"

She nodded frantically as he moved just a little away, keeping her out of sight.

Scorpius continued his internal battle not far from her.

'Must kill. Save her,' His string of thoughts doesn't stray very far past that. His Scarren primal nature are taking over his every thought and the need to kill is becoming greater by the microt. He does not know how much longer he can take holding it back. Never has he been this exposed and humiliated. Nothing could have prepared him for this kind of irrational behavior.

Intellectually, this plan should work. He can only put this much faith in Sikozu – and not to forget, Crichton, who was somehow being miserable and defeated about everything now.

'Alright, I hope this won't take long… he should be safe as long as I get his orb,' she mused quietly.

She commed Noranti, "Scorpius is in place, I will follow the Arachnid once it arrives. Make sure Crichton is ready to move on my signal,"

The time could not go by fast enough. Sikozu whispering to him in Scarren, the mother tongue, helped only a little bit. Barely.

She had to be quiet. Luckily, arachnids are known to not have that much auditory sense.

"The arachnid found me. It's going over to you now, the rest is up to you. Be careful," The fear in Noranti's voice could be heard through the comms.

Looking over at Scorpius, it seems he was aware of something creeping up nearby.

He growled loudly and turned around, only to himself face-to-face with the Arachnid.

Still growling, he accessed the situation and was staring his prey down. Two predators in a stand off.

The arachnid was in its human form, it had fooled them all once, even hiding it's energy signature enough to fool Scorpius. It began to hiss at him with its arm outstretched.

Suddenly as soon as it began, it let out a loud screech at a range that seems to damage the auditory nerves of its victim, enough to hurt and black-out. Scorpius spasmed more violently in pain, and fell unconscious.

In less than a microt, faster than a blink of the eye, the arachnid changed forms and it crept closer to harvest Scorpius' energy.

It seems as though Sikozu would not be affected by the arachnid's screech due to her unique bioloid ears. Not exactly real nerves. 'I'm probably not very appetizing to that fekkik spider,' she thought irritably.

Quietly she commed, "Crichton? The arachnid is harvesting Scorpius," while keeping an eye on them both.

"Stay with 'em if you can," John replied.

Sikozu felt sick watching what was happening while unable to do anything. The need to retch is becoming overwhelming but the rage in her was building. Given the chance, she would tear that arachnid limb from limb herself. She does not want to think about how Scorpius could suffer the same fate as the traders who gave them that pest in the first place. 'Frell you, Chiana,' she thought. Sikozu is not used to cursing as much as she did right then and there. It was childish and beneath her.

Right now, Scorpius needs her.

Slowly, the arachnid leaves Scorpius lying on the floor, exposed – he's not moving.

'From its movements, it would be a while till it would get to its nest' she mused.

'Shall I play it safe?'

Taking a risk, she stumbled clumsily out from her hiding spot towards Scorpius.

"Scorpiusss….," she hissed slightly as she shook him.

He let out a soft breath, his growl leaving him and he opened his eyes "Sikozu…I..I am fine, you should go before you lose it,"

Her eyes softened at that. She steeled her nerves and answered, "I will avenge you dear Scorpius, with that I promise,"

'I don't want to see you so vulnerable ever again dear Scorpius. I will protect you just as you have protected me.'

He closed his blue eyes and sighed. "Don't lose it Sikozu, hurry before it is too late,"

She placed a soft, lingering kiss upon the corner of his lips, surprising him.

"I will be back soon, do not fret,"

Scorpius grabbed her forearm, "Be careful,"

She looked backed at him and smirked.

With that, she quickly moved to follow the arachnid, stealthily moving from tier to tier, while hiding behind columns along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's shorter than I expected. I am kinda disappointed at how few S/SS Shippers out there, not enough fics to read. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
